The road to my dream or love
by BubblyLake
Summary: Will I see the outside world? Or Will I be the incumbent for humanity...The calling for gods, and heroes are summoned forth. Where is the hope? OCxDinah


_**AN: First time I am doing a fanfiction based off of a game; I won't write more than 3-4 ANs top per Fanfiction I write. This is supposed to be a one-shot…So yup…I know One-shots are supposed to have less than 3k words…But…this is Wartune…Hahaha…Sooo…yes…**_

_**AN: The phrases that are just quoted around with one of these symbols ['] are the main characters thoughts. The italicized phrases are Dinah's speaking; Bolded phrases are the actions; Regular phrases are the main character[male] speaking.**_

'It was more than a coincidence that I met her that day. That day where it all began, my adventure of love and power. Though, still to this day I do not believe that all this would happen to me… A normal village boy out for and adventure…'

As I ventured out on my own to the outside world, I bid farewell to my friends and family. This is supposed to be the day; the day where all my wonders about the outside world were going to be answered. I have pondered if I will ever encounter an angel, or a demon from the depths of hell. I have been promised if I come of age, I may be allowed to venture the outside world without any supervision. As high noon, shone upon the people I have had journeyed through many passages and trails. Nothing unusual I thought; although, the peace and quietness are serene. I have been ignored by the gods for a long time now.

The creation fetish _Divo_ blessed all creatures. But during a clash of the gods, the creation _Divo _has fallen. Ever since then the world has been changed, the devil has risen from the hell. That is why my parents have not allowed me to undertake my dream. The darkness has covered the lands, leaving everyone in misery. When the calamity clashed onto the earths that is when I finally awoken from my deep slumber, and discovered my dream. My dream of venturing outside the world.

As I finally stop for a quick break, I sit on a boulder drinking this room temperature water in the flask my mother has packed me. I heard a certain scream…This is my chance I thought, saving a damsel in distress. Never did I know I would fall in love with this damsel who turned out to be a high ranking female for our society.

**As the Hero ran to get closer to the scream of a female, he thought he was hallucinating. Thinking he saw a bull. **'But that cannot be correct… The depths of hell cannot be unleashing its wraith on us just yet…Can it?' **As he ran faster he found a young lady with luscious brown hair, that flows smoothly all the way down to her rump. **

"Are you alright?" He managed to say, as he came in front of the damsel to cover her

"_Am I alright? I might be..."_ The girl with flowing brown hair said.

"It is alright I will protect you from these creatures." He stated, confidently.

They were surrounded by what seemed to appear as wolves but had the strengths of a mighty bear.

'Is this a new species of animals? No it couldn't be…maybe the depths of hell actually had started its wraith..'

**A scream scrambled the young Hero's thoughts, as he slashed at the oncoming predator. As one after another came after the young Hero protecting the damsel, he repelled them with ease with his brutal sword. As it appeared that the circle of enemies died out, and a small number of the enemies fled, he lowered his sword in guard to prepare for surprise attacks.**

"This has been for nothing…I am just wasting my strength and energy on this spot of the trail…" He whispered to himself.

"_It was more than 'nothing' to me. I think the gods have brought us together this day for a reason." The girl said._

'Shoot…I didn't know my whispering was this loud…that even she could hear me. Wait and did she say the Gods…?'

"Funny time for the gods to start showing interest in me. " He muttered.

"_This may be more active in your life then you know." She said._

"So, what is an unarmed lady like yourself doing here in a dangerous place like this?" He replied back, slinging the sword back on his shoulders, as he saw no point of being in his defensive pose.

"_My name is Dinah, a High Priestess of the Goddess Saliora. The evil Taurens attacked and took control of my temple. I was able to escape and have been looking for help for days." She replied softly, smiling gently. _

"Taurens are attacking temples? Perhaps they were the cause of the ruins I found earlier. Come on. I'll escort you back to your temple." He said.

'So the depths of hell really did start their wraith on us humans…'

"_Oh thank you! My temple is in a village not far from here. Please follow me. We can get there quicker by using the Mystic Gate just up ahead." She excitedly stated. _

"Great! Let's go. "He nodded and replied, as he started to walk ahead with his sword at ready, for impending danger.

**As the two walked for a bit they exchanged some nervous glances, and smiled nervously, both of them shy to start a conversation. As they walk closer to the portal, the young Hero, felt more excited than nervous. **

**Walking into the portal, as the two come out.**

**As the two walked out of the mystic gate, the young hero noticed goods were on the floor, like an open flea market.**

"The merchants were in such a hurry to escape, they left goods lying everywhere." He said.

"_Look up ahead. Someone must've dropped this weapon in haste." Dinah said._

"What a fine weapon. Would it be wrong to take it?" He asked curiously.

**Picks up the staff and the buster sword. **

"_It will be far more useful in your hands than lying about here on the road. And it looks quite nice on you. Let us keep moving." She said as she walked ahead._

_'_Wait was that just a flirtatious comment from the Priestess?' 'I think I'm blushing...' 'I think she is looking at me...' **looks over at her**

_**She smiles "**__Yes?"_

"Oh um.. Nothing.. Let us keep moving." **He nodded awkwardly** 'Nice going there buster...Just made it so awkward..'

"_If you say…" She says with such grace as she slows her pace so she could be behind the young boy._

**A shriek is heard from behind, the young hero turns around to see where the shriek is**

Dinah! **runs back to her** Get off of her you bears!

'Damn, there are two of them. Can Dinah attack? It doesn't matter I have to defend her.'

**Casts lightning bolt, killing one of the bears off** 'Good, that did some good damage...'

**Getting hit by the last standing bear** Ugh... That hurt..

**Uses the new buster sword, grips it tightly and slashes at the bear** 'There you go...'

**Grabs hold of Dinah's hand, and runs** "Let's go Lady Dinah, and quickly before they come back with more."

"_Y-yes..We should keep moving..." She said, obviously still trying to get out of her shocked state._

**The young Hero's eyes goes wide in astonishment, as a group of bears comes out of hiding** "They do not know when to stop showing up do they?" He said, as he stands in front of Dinah, "Well here goes nothing..."

**Casts lightning bolt** 'Phew..There goes one..'

**Getting surprised attacked by the a threesome, getting jabbed in his sides** 'Urgh.. That is so low..' **Holding on to his sides, he releases another wave of lightning bolts, with a few struggled slashes as his wound starts to open and ooze red liquid** "There goes the last ones." 

**Looks at him cautiously, and concerned**_ "Are you alright?" She asked _

"Yes…Thank you for your concern, nothing major. Just a minor scratch." He said. **Gives her a reassuring smile so to not worry her.**

'Damn I'm running out of mana..At this rate I don't think I can cast anymore spells…I am not so sure if I am that skilled with just melee…'

**The two continues running through the pass of Enna, when finally the two bumps into the Tauren Gladiator**

"_High Priestess Dinah, you have arrived just in time!" _The creature stated with much desire to devour her.

"_Please! You must stop hurting these innocent villagers! Cease this senseless killing rampage and I will entreat the Gods to forgive you." She pleaded, her eyes begging._

"_Mwhahaha. Who needs your pathetic Gods. Nothing is compared to the great Karnatog! We will soon regain our place in this outrageous miserable world!" He declared, raising its forearms in glory._

"_T-they..I-I…"She managed to get out._

**Looks at Dinah's miserable face** 'D-dinah.. Tsk.. That Tauren is going to pay..' 'Why am I acting so protective over this lady I just met?'

"Get out of my way, you witless beast! The days of the Taurens are way past due!" He said.

**The intense battle between the hero and the Tauren Gladiator has begun, the smell of blood everywhere, as splotches of red liquid oozes and drips down to the earths. **

"You messed with the wrong city! Now get out of my sight you hooligan!" The Young declared, casting a burst of fire at the demon.

**Growls in pain** "_Hah..Just by one measly fire spell does not kill me."_ The demon had said, tackling our young hero, clobbering his chest with his hooves.

"Y-you..." The Young Hero managed to gasp out, as his chest was being pounded by the Tauren's Gladiator hooves.

**The Young hero as he was under the grasp of the Tauren Gladiator, tries grasping for his buster sword, managing a slash against the incubus. **

"_I cannot believe I am beaten. What is this? I will not go down like this…I will not be defeated by a mere youngling." _The Incubus declared, hissing as he pats his wound, grunting.

**As the battle linger on with the smell of the vital fluids, the Tauren Gladiator sees an opening chance behind the Young hero. As the Tauren Gladiator grunts and hides behind the Young hero to strike.**

'You have to be kidding me…That is the oldest trick of the book…' **As he turned he around, the Young Hero has gotten slashed on his chest, making him flinch and takes a step back. **

"_Hahahaha! Now now High Priestess where is your hero" _The Tauren Gladiator has said in much approval of his damage.

'I'm not finished yet…' "Ahem.." He said, tapping on the monster's shoulder. **He found an opening and pierced the Tauren's left eye, as he took out the sword, the monster's eye came out along with it. Dripping blood as the eye stems and the cornea are with it. **

"_M-my..Eye!" _The Tauren Gladiator has yelped in pain, holding now his left eye or what used to be of it. A black hole is now remaining instead.

**Makes a disgusted gesture, as the Young hero tries to scrape off the eye from his sword, wiping the eye along the earth's brown dirts, as the monster watches his movements he couldn't help but wince at his once left eye. "**Once again…You disturbed the wrong place. Now be gone and reunite with your brothers..." He said, finally fed up with battling, jabbing his sword in his neck, the sword going through; the point of the sword sticking out to the other side, the red liquid staining the silver metal blade.

"_I…will…be…back…Don't…You…Forget…Me…Human Boy…" The monster said as his vocal chords were split, making its voice hoarse._

"I do not forget a promise." The Young Hero nodded his head, as he took out his blade, leaving a hole in the creature's neck. The larynx being pierced through and the vocal chords split in half, oozing a waterfall of red liquid.

**Slowly as the Tauren was feeling his death, his one eye left, his right eye, has no iris left. No anything. Not even the slightest blood vessel line, just a plain shade of white. The Tauren Gladiator has fallen. **

"Lady D-dinah.. Let's go, your town is right there…" He panted, as he nodded his heads towards a small village. From the distance only the chapel of a church could be seen.

"_W-wait..Hero b-but your condition.." She gasped. As she was examining him from head to toe._

"It doesn't matter.. Let us go now.." He had said, grabbing on to his chest wound from the battle, he has placed his sword back on its holster, with his free hand grabs the lady's hand and starts running; panicking as he has no energy left to fight.

"_As you wish…" She sighed, not willing to argue with the injured hero, she just smiled apologetically running behind._

**A weakened soldier comes up in front of them**

"Who are you?" The Young Hero said, letting go of the Priestess' hand, quickly grabbing his sword pointing at the newly encountered soldier.

"Dinah! Where have you been! We have been looking high and low for you." The newly encountered soldier has said, ignoring the question the hero had asked.

"_By the grace of our lady Saliora. This brave warrior has rescued me and has come to aid us in the fight to defeat the ruthless Taurens!" She exclaimed happily._

'I like seeing her happy…Her smile reminds me of someone…W-wait…' " H-hey! Wait…Just a minute. I just said I will escort you back safely to your temple…I never committed to…" He stammered on his words, slowly the sword being heavier than it already was.

"Are you here to talk or fight! Get up to the temple's wall and hold the line there!" The soldier said, nodding towards the half crumpled defending wall.

**A pair of exhausted soldiers comes join Dinah and me, and we started battling the Taurens that are at the walls, relentlessly; as one after another, pops out of nowhere, surrounding them.**

'Wow...Dinah is amazing...I am just worried if she uses her powers that actively if she can be stable.' 'She is healing us nonstop…I am not sure if she has done it this brutally...or actively…'

**As ruthless as the Taurens fought, the soldiers and Dinah, and the hero fought back as with much brutality as they could hit muster. Many casualties have surrounded the two; Dinah and the hero, as there were heads in front of their feet, limps of humans that should not be detached from the body scattered about on the battlefield. Luckily, if the injury were minor, Dinah could heal it, but as she was healing her energy was draining as well. For she has healed far too many, and she is witnessing far too many deaths of fallen comrades, people that she has never even talked with, they still died for her. **

'I wonder why…She still fought with all this might…'

"_Ahhhh...I have witnessed too many things. I do not wish for more red." She had said, as if knowing what the Young Hero's thoughts were; seeing a nearly dead soldier she had said, "Why are these people, sacrificing their life for me? Or is it that they love this village more than their family and more importantly their own life?" __**Kneeling next to the soldier that has collapsed in front of her, she held out her hands chanting quietly, healing the wounds of the fallen.**__" At what point does this nonsense of violence overstep the boundary?" She asked, grimly._

"Lady Dinah. Do not overdo it, and do not be too hard on yourself. It is not your fault that this incident happened. At least this hero is in the front lines is leading this fight. We might survive and bring a satisfactory of a victory and a home to live in peace once more. " The soldier from earlier who had ignored the Young Hero's question said, nodding his head.

"_Yes…but at what costs? Losing…All these lives are…only making things more complicated. I…I…C-cannot" She managed to say, as she slowly swayed side to side, her skin turning pale; she slowly started going to her knees._

"Lady Dinah!" The soldier said, running to her side, supporting her with his arms around her waist.

**As the Young Hero looks back to see the fallen ally, he sees a silhouette of a lady, slumped. **"Dinah!" He yelled her name, as he jumped back and spun running towards the woman, guarding her, slashing his sword finishing the remaining Taurens surrounding them.

"We should go, and let her rest right guys?" He asked cautiously, carefully removing the soldier's hand that was supporting the lady, the young hero puts his hands around her, gently lifting her.

'She is very light… Have she been eating well? Or am I that strong?' 'Hahaha…Very funny Me..Very…'

**The temple was as huge as a cathedral, many paintings and golden goods were surrounding the entryway. The young hero knew he was going to have to see her go, but he never wanted to leave like this. He carried her into her bedroom. Gently placing her on her beautiful vibrant colored, violet bed, and sat next to her, guarding her, worrying more demons will come and harm her. **

'She already did and seen enough.'

"_H-hero…"She spoke softly, as if she was the wind softly blowing._

"Lady Dinah…I am here. Are you alright?" He asked gently, looking at her soft complexion, taking in the scent of her sweet aroma.

'I knew she never should have healed us that actively.'

"_Thanks to your help, we have driven the Taurens back!" She said happily, smiling gratefully and brightly _

'Never did I think to my wildest dreams that a beautiful smile as bright and beautiful as a star could be shown.'

**The Young hero must have been in a trance because the beautiful star has repeated a question to me.**

"_Honorable warrior, how may I address you?" She asked, as her eyes were gleaming._

"My name…is Daniel. Lady…Dinah…" He managed to say as he was stunned by how beautifully captivating this female was.

"_Daniel you say? What an honorable name!" She giggled softly, smiling. *giggles, and smiles*_

'I wish for my name to be spoken by her soft lovely voice...That giggles adorably…Why must the battle be over? Must I leave now?'

"_The Taurens have been pushed back, for now. But there are still evil forces infecting this land. All of the Yaloran Empire is under a dangerous threat. Please will you stay and help us? We hope you will remain here as our leader, my liege." She smiled nervously, avoiding eye contact._

'She just asked me to stay...But I have no idea what is going on..' 'Ugh think Daniel think…What do I do?'

"I um…hardly know the place, and I have hardly any idea what is happening here. I um…have only just arrived...to this village…To protect you…" Daniel said. 'Way to go Daniel, speaking so informally…ugh you stupid head. I should just slash myself now.'

"_I know. But you have the strength and heart that has been worn down in many of our people after years and years of fighting. You can help us build back up, lead us to victory and…" She said, looking into his eyes. "Protect us...With you on our side, leading us to victory against this awful darkness..Will you stay with us, and help us? She said as if she were pleading. _

'Her eyes...are so entrancing...' 'But hey I have been looking for somewhere to belong...Where else would I stay if I leave? And it is best if I guard her from anymore harms…'

"Dinah... I have been looking for my place in this world...Could this be it?" He asked, looking back in her eyes.

"_Only fate could tell us…" She smiled gently. _

"Very well…I will do my very best to fulfill your wish and live up to the task..." He said, kneeling on one of his knees and bowing his head in respect. "My lady. "

"_Please…No need to give me such a title Daniel." She said, as she was sitting up in the bed, smiling._

"As you wish, Lady Dinah." He said, turning a slight shade of pink.

'Why am I blushing?'

"_Praises our lady Goddess! Allow me to give you a tour of our beautifully astounded village." She exclaimed, clapping._

"Lady Dinah…You must rest. You have fought well, and you could give me a tour later yes?" He asked gently.

"_N-nonsense! I...I…" She said, as she stood up and walked towards the door._

"Lady Dinah..?" He said, tilting his head, as he gasps catching her, nearly letting her fall.

"_I am perfectly faring…" She said, confidently, patting his hands that were on her._

'There is no need to put yourself through suffering because of me..' **As Daniel nods, and smiles, helping the Priestess walk**

**As the two walk, the Priestess nods at the guards on duty, smiling gracefully. **

'She is putting such a facade...If she is hurt why does she not tell or show it?' 'She does not have to be this way...'

"_Daniel…stop the dilly dallying…" She said as she giggled softly, walking slowly into a room_

**Chuckling after the young Priestess, Daniel followed her in. **"T-this…" He stammered, his eyes witnessing the most magnificent scene.

"_This is the observatory room; although this is a temple it is not that outdated…" She said laughing softly. "Now…listen and look carefully Daniel…" She ordered, pointing to a big castle looking out towards the village. "That is the town hall. Based on how strong the town hall is, it determines the maximum strength of other structures. As the town hall gets stronger the amount of gold that can be levy is increased. All of the territories and assets may be managed through the town hall." She explained carefully. _

"So I see. The town hall is the center of the entire village's activity." He nodded, understanding.

"_Correct, now that building over there…" She said, once again pointing, but instead of a big castle looking building, it is a batted, roughed looking small building. "This is the Barracks. On top of having the Town hall, you must also have the ability to strengthen the fighting capacity. Let us visit the Barracks shall we?" She said nonchalantly, walking out of the room, as she headed for the door that led towards the outside world or in this case the village. _

"W-wait! L-lady Dinah!" He said, following her out. "Are you sure you are up to this? No one is forcing you…"

"_Of course, I am fine, no need to worry about me this much Daniel." She said, walking out of the temple, towards the village. _

'The village is so lucky to have a Priestess like Dinah. I just hope she isn't being used...Or being taken advantage of, luckily I will be staying…'

"_That is the Barracks. It is not much, but it is the main source of the soldiers. As the Barracks get stronger more soldiers of overwhelming strength will unite. Most of the men are Lancers." She said, pointing towards the run down building. _

"I see. There are various types of fighters. But I mostly see men training here, are there any women who fight?" He asked, looking at the training men.

"_Of course there is. You will encounter them shortly, they are being now…on top of the Town Hall and Barracks, we need resources. As we build more buildings in this village we will need a source of resources. So in order for that to happen, we must find an area abundant in natural resources from which we can gather wood, copper, and other supplies." She said, waving gently towards the greeting men. _

"Lady Dinah. I have noticed that The Wilds around the city is nothing but unclaimed forests and plains. We can surely find what we need in there. "He said, in a matter of fact tone.

"_I will see you soon then Daniel. Please meet me back in the village." She said, nodding towards the wild._

"Yes My lady Dinah." He said, bowing his gently, and having one arm across his chest.

**As the Priestess walks away, soft giggles could be heard. As Daniel was walking towards the Wild, he saw tons of wood just lying about everywhere.**

'Wow, messy wilderness...Well let's get the wood quickly so I can quickly go to Dinah.'

**Daniel was gathering up all the wood, and heading back to the village where Dinah was waiting for him. As he was walking into the village he saw a petite figure that was casting a shadow up ahead. **

"_You made it back!" She exclaimed happily. "Did you bring the wood?"_

"Yes I have Lady Dinah." He said, with the wood being strapped on to his back.

"_Gold is an important resource that our village needs to grow. Let us return to the Wilds and capture our gold mine now." She said. _

"Where shall I place the wood?" He asked, tilting his head looking for somewhere to place the gathered wood.

"_Hmm..May I?" She asked, taking a bunch of wood, and walks towards a cottage that looked like it had been abandoned for sometime now. "Here, we may store it." She said, placing the wood inside, dusting herself off. _

"..." He had no words, just staring at the Priestess with admiration.

"_Yes? Did I do something?" She asked curiously, tilting her head. "W-wait! Do I have something on me?" She gasped, looking at her body and patting her hair._

"No Lady Dinah. You look perfectly fine, more than perfect if that is possible." Daniel said, chuckling.

"_T-thank you. Now we should get going to our first gold mine yes?" Dinah, smiled as she blushed, looking in the direction to the wilds. _

"I guess you can never have enough gold. Let's go!" He nodded, laughing softly, heading out to the wilds.

**Occasionally Daniel would glance over at Dinah to make sure she was alright. All he saw her do was hold her head up high with dignity. **

'I never thought someone could be this proper even if they are somewhat a high authority.'

"_The higher the strength of the gold mine, the more gold we will produce. Be careful though Daniel, as the strength increases the gold mines will be occupied by tougher monsters." She said. _

"No monster I cannot handle my lady." Daniel stated, patting his trustee sword.

"_Then gather gold from there. And two lancers will be reinforcing you." She said, pointing to a gold mine. _

**As Daniel walks away from towards the gold, the two lancers were already there waiting for their so called leader. **

'Tough monsters? Huh. I do not see...' "Wahh! Hey!" He yelped, as the surprise attack caught him off guard.

**The two lancers come in front of Daniel and are guarding him, while he was attacking from behind. **

'I better hurry to Dinah to make sure is okay...but what about the Gold? It doesn't matter…Dinah's safety is the top priority during a surprise attack like this…'

**As Daniel ran towards the rendezvous spot, he saw Dinah waving, and smiling gently as if nothing happened to her.**

"_Well done, my liege. We have reclaimed the gold mines from the hands of the enemy!" She said, happily seeing him unharmed. _

"My Lady Dinah, if that is the case then we mustn't allow the enemies have time to recover. Let 's go and claim more gold at a second gold mine." He said, as he was scouting about expecting for unexpected and unwanted visitors to pop out.

"_That is wise.. There is one right over there to our luck." She says, as she points out another gold mine, about a mile away. _

"Yes Lady Dinah, I will be right back…For now please hide so you do not attract any visitors." He said, pointing to tall pine trees.

"_I will be waiting once more. But remember do not get too reckless, for the two lancers will be reinforcing you once more if you do get reckless. And I will hide for your sake…" She giggled, walking towards the pine trees._

**As Daniel hurries to the gold mine, he gets intercepted by a Tauren Gladiator. **

'Do these guys ever quit?' **As the two lancers that Dinah mentioned stood in front of him.**

'W-where…In the world did these guys come from?'

"H-hey! You two, what are you doing?" He asked the two lancers that were in his way.

"Sir Daniel. We must not let you get injured. Lady Dinah is waiting and she is expecting a non injured warrior. Please let us protect you." The lancers said in unison as if they were programmed robots.

'Ugh as much as I hate them protecting me, I guess I have no choice.' **As the battle ensues, the two lancers bravely fought, soaked with their perspiration and blood, trying with all the strength that they could muster, allowing none of the hooves to clobber their new so called leader. With Daniel fighting from behind the scenes, with his sword caustic against the newly found enemies, he hurries along to Dinah. **

'Dinah…She hid…She is safe…I hope…'

"Dinah…I have come back with some good news. We have now claimed two gold mines!" He said, looking around to see where the lady has hid among the trees.

"_Congratulations! We now have enough resources to continue developing our village. Please, let us head back to the village." She excitedly said, as she saw the two lancers heading towards them, she quickly pecked his cheek for all his hard work._

'S-she..kissed my cheek'

"Y-yes.. Let us head out to the village." He managed to say, turning a bright tomato red.

'I do not know why, but when we were walking, she was laughing at me. I guess she noticed I was turning a bit pink. Does she know I like her? Or does she like me?'

"_As the cottages become more, the higher the population will be, and then the more troops we will be able to recruit into the army." She explained, pointing out to a village of cottages standing side by side with the villagers, working and talking in peace. _

**As the sunset approached the skies and painted the above with spirited and lively colors. The foursome were upgrading some cottages. Daniel and the two lancers working on the cottages as Dinah stood by and watched. **

"_Upgrading the cottages will provide refuge for even more commoners. The larger our population, the more prosperous we will become." She said, making a gesture towards the villagers. _

"Lady Dinah, I have just heard from some troops that some civilians are being attacked by Grassland Worgs." He replied back, occasionally checking if she was getting pale.

"_Grassland Worgs have been causing great trouble to our farmers for quite some time now. It is not unusual for them to become an issue with us." She stated, looking out to the distance. _

"Lady Dinah, we should rest you must be quite tired." He said, placing down his tools of building, and carefully and swiftly placing a hand on her back.

"_Once again, Daniel. I am fine. Just because of the earlier battle, that does not mean I will go unconscious. Please go and take care of the cottages." She nodded her heads towards the cottage that was half way finished. _

"Yes Lady Dinah. But the lancers will take care of that. Our village has thrived, and let us test out our skills through battle…yes?" He asked. 

"_Right. I will be waiting for your return." She nodded him goodbye._

**As he turns away, he didn't look back nor did he nod. He just left. As he was getting bothered by all these going away tasks. **

'I suppose I was a little rude to Dinah.' **He sighed. ** 'I just have to deal with this guilt, and go to Worg Lair.'

"_Brave one, Grassland Worgs from the Worg Lair have been recently been attacking our peasants around the village causing much damage and distress." A familiar female voice sounded. _

"Dinah? Is that you? Where are you, I thought you were waiting for me staying put?" **He looks around for the beautiful girl, as she was nowhere to be found. **

'I must be going crazy, or I must be tired…Hearing things…'

"_Daniel, You are not going insane…If that is your wonders. I am not with you physically, but I am with you. The place you are going to is very dangerous…I am giving you my strength and guidance." The voice that sounded like Dinah's said. _

**This made him angry; she does not think I could do it on my own.**

"Well maybe people should not live in such a dangerous place!" He yelled, as if it was her fault.

"_There are fewer and fewer safe places in this world Daniel." She said calmly. _

"Well, I will kill any wolves that cross our path, but I'll not seek them out for the slaughter. Even beasts must fight to live and survive. "He said with somewhat annoyance.

"_The wolves are infected with an evil presence, a presence slowly filling our world. The wolves are not the illness, but rather only a symptom of this world we live in." Dinah said. _

'I don't know why, but as soon as Dinah said what she said at first, it calmed me down. I knew it was irrational of me to get upset in the first place.'

"What is the cause, do you know Lady Dinah. " Daniel asked, preparing for any battles to encounter.

"_That... is unknown. But it will take a great hero to fight it. "She replied back. _

'Am I even strong enough?' 'Am I even wise enough?' 'Why does she think I am the great hero?' 'Hold it Daniel, it still not be the case...'

"You believe I am this "hero" Lady Dinah?" He asked nervous, and curious.

"_Only the gods know that." Dinah said solemnly. _

"Right…I guess I should clear the way then, so the gods could tell me if I am the great hero…" He said, merely just talking to himself.

"_As I said before...I am still waiting for your return..." The voice of Dinah started to fade._

**He ventured hard and long into this path that led towards a cave. **

'What did Dinah mean "Only the gods know that..."Did she think of me as a hero or not? Does she like me or not? I want to know, but why am I suddenly interested in all of these things…I am supposed to be on my adventure.'

'Get a grip Daniel.' 'I have to clear this path out so no damage and harm will come to Dinah and the villagers.'

"Sir Daniel. We have spotted some Grassland Worgs." The lancers were waiting for their leader.

'Come on Daniel, you have to snap out of it. You were so out of it that you forgot that there were people helping you on this task, you don't want any deaths here do you?'

"Right..Let's get this over with shall we?" He nodded towards the two men, lifting his old sword he had in the beginning of his journey before he found his buster sword. "Charge!"

**They were outnumbered but the wolves, the Grassland Worgs, were easy to defeat. **'Now to get back to the village.' ** As they were walking back in the village, they saw a petite figure on the grassy ground. **

'She fell asleep, waiting for us. How persistent she is…' **As Daniel chuckled softly, and walked towards her, crouches down next to her. **"My Lady Dinah…" He said softly.

"_Hmm…?" She mumbled, and slowly opened her eyes. " O-oh! My hero! You are uninjured? Are you alright?"_

"Yes Dinah.. I am perfectly fine. No scratches on me." He nodded and gestured towards himself, showing no scratches.

"_You called me Dinah…" She smiled sleepily_

"Oh…I apologize Lady Dinah…" He said, smiling apologetically.

"_No please do not…I deserve no such title.." She said as her eyes were fluttering to a close. _

"It is late. I shall escort you back to your room." He spoke softly, picking her up and gently carrying her back to the temple.

**As they were approaching the temple, many of her servants approached**

"My lady! What happened?" [A servant asked]

"Is she injured? Oh my goodness..."[A butler said]

"Dinah!" [That same weakened soldier from earlier had said,] "Silly girl..."

'I had a strange feeling about that soldier.Maybe it's just paranoia, but I should keep a good eye on him.Why is he addressing Dinah so casually…I wonder if he is a brother of hers?'

**Every staff that was passed along the way to the Young Priestess' room carefully eyed the young hero, carrying the Priestess in his room. **

'Is it that strange to carry her in my arms as she was asleep?'

'Dinah.. I do not know what this feeling is.. But I think I like it. '

**As he was getting up and getting ready to leave, he felt a warm tingle on his arm. **

"_H-hero... Do not leave." She says still having her closed eyes. _

"Lady Dinah...I will stay be your side until you say no." He smiled gently, and stroked her hand.

'I should do some inventory and collect some things while Dinah is asleep' 'Hmm..Collecting Worg teeth seems easy enough'

**As he was leaving the temple, he glanced back once then smiled. **

'Well here I am in the Worg lair once more. I guess having the lancers around with me, helps me keep my confidence from dwindling.'

**Hearing the howls of all the agonized wolves surrounds them.**

"_So you think you can come back and invade our lair again hmm?" Said the biggest of the pack._

**The leader, controller of the group was giving orders incessantly, sending packs after packs over to the threesome. **

'Is this it? Is this how I'm going to die? I didn't even go to my grand adventure yet… I can't die here…'

'I have five of eight Worg teeths that I need.' 'I must stay alive to get those final three teeth, so I can go on my grand adventure…Maybe just maybe even see the shining star again…'

"Sir Daniel behind you!" [One lancer called out]

"W-what? Ugh..." Before he managed to say more, he landed face first on the cold hard ground, with a wolf that has pounced on top of him…

"_Heh Heh Heh. Sorry I don't think you are getting out of this one alive. It's almost my time for dinner and you are going to be my lucky meal." The wolf snickered as he raised a clawed paw, ready to slash at its new meal. _

Sir Daniel! [One Lancer yells]

'This is starting to look really bad…We might not actually make it…I'm running out of energy.'

**A strong gust of wind whipped through, knocking the remaining attacking wolves off their feet. A familiar voice is heard through the gale of a wind. Slowly as the wind started to halt, a shadow was carefully being released, as if the wind engulfed this figure and letting go of its meal. As sparks of ignition of fire started bursting out of the wind, it gets caught in the wolves' furs; the wolves slowly decreasing in their confidence and numbers, hearing the yowls of pain among their comrades, the herald of the pack already gone. As the strong winds stop to a halt, a hand is revealed, then a whole arm until finally slowly a petite figure is unfolded.**

'That looks…is that…?'

'Dinah..I need to get to her side'

"L-lady D-dinah...?"He asked shocked.

"_I'm faring." She says, smiling innocently but feebly. _

"You had me going there." He started to say, as a pinch of anger envelopes him.

"Why did you come? Have I not shown anything to show that I am truly capable on my own?" He asked angrily.

"_I understand why you are angered. But I cannot simply just stand back and watch. If I had not come, you would not be here, yelling at me…" She said, understandingly, as well as sadly. _

"Lancers..Take care of Lady Dinah, I am heading out to defeat the pack leader. Wulfgar…"He said, looking at her once more as he turned away.

"_N-no! You mustn't go without the Lancers. Especially when facing Wulfgar. I'll be faring, please Daniel..Please…Wulfgar is far too difficult to defeat alone…" She begged, as she was panic stricken. _

"Shhh..Shh.. Lady Dinah.. It is alright. I will bring the Lancers with me, if you promise to stay out of sight until we come get you." He gently aroused her, placing a finger on his lips gesturing to quiet down.

"_I will promise you…"She nodded, looking away for a moment, and quickly kissing his nose. "Just do come back for me." _

'It is a good thing it is night time, or else she might see me blushing again.' **He pointed and nodded towards a shrub. **"Hide behind there, we will come get you." He replied, smiling.

**As the Priestess nodded, she gave one final look to the brave soul, her eyes were not gleaming as they used to. The bright gleam in her eyes has faded into a sad, begging…**

'Her eyes were almost pleading..' 'But what was she pleading for?'

"Lancers, get ready to battle the pack leader. "Daniel declared, as he marched off towards the direction of the leader that went.

"Yes sir!" [Both of them nodded]

**As they ventured near the end of the Worg Lair, there was a monstrous huge wolf standing. Its presence was almost like he expected they were coming. **

'What if this is a trap?'

"_Welcome to my lair. I see that you have detonated my kin. You will die with my claws, that I swear it. I will avenge for my clan." He snarled with such ferocity. _

**That was the last sentence to be spoken. As the first `clang` of claws and metal weapons broke the staring contest. **

"Ugh!" Daniel grunted, as he was being pushed back to a corner of the lair. "I just had enough of this..."He started to say, as his hands were enveloped with a light blue fire. "W-wait what is going on?"

"Sir Daniel! You have just gained a new skill!" [One Lancer yelled, as he jumped and slashed the leader]

'New skill?' 'Well let's try it'

"W-what..." Daniel suddenly fell to his knees, coughing up blood.

"_Hahahahaha. Looks like I injured you more than you thought hmm?" The leader snickered; as the lancers were keep attacking._

'I will not go down without a fight…I still need to venture more outside the world…My dream…' **As Daniel began to use his energy towards his hands; his hands being enveloped in light blue flames once more. He shot out an icicle ball. As the attack was launched, more coughing occurred, as he coughed up more blood. **

"Sir Daniel!"[Both of the lancers yelled in concern for their leader]

"Finish…"He said between breathes, "Him…"**Gasping for his breath** "Off..."

'I see stars. Shiny white stars surrounding my vision. Even if it is night, the stars are not supposed to be this bright and close to my eyes. Before I knew it, I was submerged within darkness.'

"Lady Dinah..." [One Lancer says solemnly, the other carrying Daniel]

**A petite girl shadow figure appears behind the shrub they left her at. **

'I can hear her sobbing, I can hear her voice. It's shaking, and she is panicking, her screeching of concern. It pains me to hear and see her like this. I wish I can just open my eyes and embrace her. But, for some reason I can't. My body is frozen in the state of stillness.'

"_D-daniel..?" She shakily says, gingerly touching his face, tracing the features gently. As the lancer that was carrying him, gently placed him down. "Daniel..I told you not to do this!" Her voice, starting to get shakier, she started tearing a piece of her dress, dabbing gently on his wounds that was open. _

'I can feel some weight on top of me, and water dripping on my face. One thing I'm sure of. She is on top of me, crying.'

"_Wake up…Please…? I thought you said you will not leave me until I said no…I did not give you permission to leave yet…"She said as her voice was uncontrollably shaking, tears flowing down her cheeks like Niagara Falls. _

"Lady Dinah..It is no use. We should migrate towards the temple." [One of the Lancers says, lifting the limp body back in his arms.]

"_You are quite right. Please let us make haste." She said, trying to put a hold on her voice. _

**What felt to Daniel for an eternity, was only a two day period, but as soon as he opened his eyes, He saw her. The blond High Priestess. **

"Ugh..Man…That was a bit harsh...even for a leader of a pack…"He groaned, and sat upright in the bed he was left in.

**Quite suddenly, Daniel saw a glimpse of a white light shining from the left of him, as he slowly turned to his left.**

"W-what..? Lady Dinah..." He said, as slowly his eyes registered the natural light.

'Has she been tending to me the whole time?' 'Where am I?'

" _..."She says nothing, as she softly snores, her head on the edge of the bed on top of her arms, being used as a pillow._

**As Daniel slowly lifted his hand, he slowly started to stroke the girl's soft brown hair.**

"_Hmm..."She mumbled as she shifted in her sleep_

'She must of been taking care of me..' 'Does that mean she cares about me?'

**As a sudden gasp broke the silence, Daniel felt warm fingers on his cheeks, it was a warm sensation that he did not want to end. **

"_Daniel..You are awake.." She says, gingerly replacing the bandages around his forehead, as blood has soaked it._

"Yes Lady Dinah." He said, softly as he was watching, and observing her fingers work nimbly around his forehead.

"_Are your wounds alright? Are they hurting you?" She asks worriedly, as she quickly dabs a warm dipped cloth around his face. _

"No My Lady. I am fine. My wounds are getting better, thanks to you." He said in a hushed tone.

"_You had me worried." She sighed softly, as she started to look at him with an annoyed angered look. "I told you not to be reckless and this is what I get?"_

"L-lady.." He gets caught off by a slap across his face, leaving a red mark on his right cheek.

"_You Insolent Fool!" She says sobbing, placing her hands back in her lap, her head down, her hair covering her face. _

"Dinah.." He said softly, with a wince he softly tugs her closer to his chest

"_Unngh..." She sobbed, shaking her head, as she sobbed into his chest, as she started to pound him gently with fists."You Insolent Fool..." She whispers, calming down._

*he gently strokes her hair, looking at her, smiling gently* *he gently hushes her* "Shhh... Shh.. Everything is alright Dinah...I am still here…"He gently stroked her hair, looking at her, smiling gently.

**As the night continued, the bright light of the sun engulfed the dark. **

_**As Daniel tried to move, he felt a weight on top of him that was making him stay on the bed.**_

"D-dinah..."He whispered, his eyes widening in shock.

'She is like an angel.' 'She is sleeping so peacefully...' 'But how am I supposed to protect the village if all I am doing is falling for her?'

**As Daniel gently shifts in the bed, trying not to wake the beautiful matron, he winced a bit, wrapping her in the blankets.**

"_H-hero, do not leave." She murmured._

"I promised you, I will not leave you until you say no…"He said softly, pecking her forehead.

**As Daniel was enjoying this alone time with Dinah, some footsteps can be heard from the other side of the door. **

'Who can that be?'

**As the door opened, it was the soldier Daniel encountered from a couple of days ago. **

*wide eyed* "Sir Daniel..What are you doing in..."His eyes widening, the soldier gasps, covering his mouth, seeing the lady figure lying next to him sleeping soundly.

'So I am in her room…'

"What is it to you what I am doing here soldier?" He asked, propping himself up, seeing the face of the encountered soldier.

"My Lady Dinah, and I were supposed to head to the market today. But I suppose she has other plans." He cleared his throat, as he gestured towards the slumbering lady next to him.

"W-wait…Soldier, it is not what it looks like. She..." He gets caught off, as the sleeping beauty awakens.

"_Hmm.. Good morning my liege…"She says sleepily, yawning_

"Good Morning Dinah." He says, smiling down at her, tapping her nose

_*she gasps, and sits up, looking at the soldier that is staring at them* "I-I...T-this..."She gasped and sat up immediately, noticing the soldier that is staring at the two in the bed. _

'I better say something fast. It was my fault in the first place that she is here, and I am in her room anyways.'

"She was just helping me tend my wounds, for I have been unconscious for two days. I have awakened late yesterday...Honest." He said

"_Indeed I have. Though I would not be doing this if you were never to go battle." She said sweetly, smiling innocently, pecking his cheek and ginger changing his bandages once more. _

"That is my reckless mistake My Lady…I never should of jumped to conclusions…" The soldier nodded, and bowed respectfully towards the two.

"_Please...I will be out in a minute…"She looked at the soldier, staring at him, nodding. _

"As you wish My lady…"As the soldier turned on his heels, he walks out

"_Thank you. I..."She was starting to say as she got caught off._

**As Daniel cupped her face in both of his hands, he kisses her lips.**

'What am I doing?' 'Whatever I'm doing...I don't think I can let go…'

**Her lips were warm against his. As he felt a sensation down his back, as her fingers gingerly trailing back. She is the one who breaks the moment.**

"_M-my liege…"She says as she blushes a beautiful cherry red_

**Other footsteps can be heard from the other side of the door, as Dinah sadly looked at the door, Daniel realized she didn't want it to stop. **

"My lady I must tell you something..."[A maid says, entering the room]

"_N-no…please inform me later, I am quite busy…"She says quickly sitting up, as she noticed the maid entering the room. _

"My lady...please request for me when the time is right…"[the maid nodded, then she bows and curtsy, walking out of the room, closing the door behind her]

"_D-daniel…"She said, quietly. Her eyes now filled with lust._

'What have I done…but I cannot. Stop…'

**He managed not to say a word as he swiftly cups her face once more, kissing her soft lips. As if on cue, her hands nimbly went to his back tracing it, as she continued to kiss him back.**

'I…shouldn't…be doing this…' **As Daniel was thinking that, he broke away for a moment, then as quick as he broke away, he was quickly being sucked back in the moment of lust.**

"D-dinah…" He managed to say, watching her carefully.

"_W-what is it…My liege…?" She said, her eyes still saturated with lust._

"W-we…should not be…"He managed to say as she stopped him by her lips.

'What was I going to say…? Oh…I…' **His thoughts were lost, as their love took over.**

**As their kiss continued, Daniel carefully caressed the nape of her neck with his fingers. As she let out soft gasps, she slowly turned to her back lying down, still kissing him she slowly pulled her on top of him; her hands around his neck, securing his place. He cautiously, slowly started to lower his tongue into the young Priestess' mouth. She immediately tugged on his tongue that Daniel couldn't help but gasp, as their tongues danced in her mouth. As Daniel was being consumed by his greed, he slowly lifted Dinah off the bed, swiftly zipping down her dress and tossing it on to the floor, leaving the girl in only her undergarments. Her eyes widened, as she knew what was next. She slowly and nimbly worked around his body, taking off his shirt, and with his help quickly taking his pants off. **

"D-dinah…I…Are you sure…?"He broke the intense moment, as he gasped for breath.

"_D-daniel…This has been your destiny…I am yours…"She said, shakily as she was gasping for air._

**His eyes being blinded by his greed, his body being out of his control, his lips rushed back to the other, placing the tongue back. As greedily his lip was with hers his hands were as greedy; rushing to the back of her bra straps, undoing them carefully, as she helps him by removing her arms out of the straps. He looked over the two beautiful round bosoms deliciously. His hands wanting to fondle with them, immediately started to massage the two round beauties. As loud and sudden gasps was heard from the girl, his hands started to slowly massage the bosoms, as his lip broke away from the other lowering itself to the nipple of the right bosom. As if the lip had a mine of its own, it began to gently bite on the nipples, and licking the round brown tip with the tongue. Dinah slowly started digging her nails into the boy's shoulders as she slowly started to roll her head back. Slowly sucking on the round tip, until his mouth tasted enough, he hastily moved his mouth to his next meal. Sucking hungrily, on the newly found nipple, continuing to massage the bosoms with his hands; as he was finished he slowly lifted his head, seeing the girl's expression. The expression…**

'Is she asking me with her eyes to do it…? I don't care anymore…'

**As if she knew what Daniel was thinking she slowly separated her legs, as she revealed her lower part; she looked away. His eye widening, he distinctively looked it over. His hands stopped massaging, her reddened bosoms, and went lower; slowly tracing her distinct features as they slowly halted to a stop near the hole of her lower part. Hungrily, he slowly stuck two fingers in; hearing her moan, and the surrounding tightening around his fingers. He smiled smugly, as he slowly moved his fingers in and out, hearing the moans giving him more energy. Slowly he raised his two fingers to his mouth, and sucked them, and moans softly loving the taste of her. She let out a sudden gasp, as his face was an inch away from hers...**

"Dinah…Would you like to taste?" He whispered, eyeing the nude body of the Priestess.

"_If you wish…"She whispered back._

**He quickly stuck his two fingers back in her lower part, moving it in and out. As she moans and groans, rolling her head; gripping on to the bed sheets. As he felt her fluid on his fingers he slowly took out his fingers and stuck them in her mouth, allowing her to suck them. He slowly lifted her head up, so she could get a better grip on his fingers, as she allowed his fingers to escape from his mouth. **

"_Mmm…"She moaned out._

**He gently placed her head back down on a pillow, and started to grip his lower part, moving it up and down, preparing to enter her. As she was gasping for breath, he saw an opening of innocence. He quickly planted his lower self in her. As she screamed in bliss, he carefully moved in and out. **

**As the two was so deep in trance with their love, they did not hear footsteps hurrying towards the room, as some servants opened the door they gasped, and quickly closed the door, rushing back to their errands; pretending not to witness anything.**

**He moaned loud, as her lower part was tightening around his lower. Moving his lower, a bit faster in and out, she was biting on some bed sheets as she was trying to muffle her screams. Being intrigued by her screams, he moves his lower the fastest and hardest he could do. She released the bed sheets as she screamed his name, gripping tightly with her nails digging into his skin. He slowly let his lower hang out and drip her fluids onto the bed sheets. As he hungrily lifted her head towards his lower, and inserted his lower in her mouth. As she moaned against his lower, sucking zealously; he moved her head, making her bob in and out. Bucking into her mouth a bit hard, she carefully flicks her tongue around the tip of his lower, making him groan and bob her head faster and harder; his grip getting a bit stronger around her head. He hastily, pushed her back down onto the bed, as he inserted his lower right back in hers. **

"Dinah…I want you…to spill…"He whispered, hoarsely.

**He moved in and out, quickly; holding onto her shoulders allowing him more access to penetrate her harder. As a whitish liquid starts oozing out of the tiny space that is left of her lower genital, a scream that can break glass was heard as the person who screamed rolled her head. **

"_D-daniel…I-is this…?" She managed to whisper._

"Yes it is…" He says sexily, looking at her pompously. "Now all I am waiting is for you…"

**He used his free hand that was not gripping her shoulders, to massage the fore skin of her lower part. He couldn't help but slam himself into her womb, making her cry in bliss. As he moves he hand slowly, massaging he dips his index finger in a splotch of his cum, and stuck his newly dipped covered finger in her mouth. Her eyes widen, and sucks on his finger, her tongue actively wrapping and unwrapping itself around his finger. As the finger slipped out of her mouth, he pumped himself in and out hard and fast steady. **

"_M-my liege…I…t-think…" She said before she got caught off; by his lower genital part in her obey mouth. _

**As Dinah began to obey all the orders of Daniel, her lower genital part was red as a ripened tomato. As she takes her hands off him she hastily grips the boy's genital and positions it more comfortably in her mouth. As she felt something trickle out of her, she looked below and there was a huge blotch of whitish fluid that was under her. She checked the boy's face, and she saw that he was going to devour her, first that blotch then her. As he gently, plucked her mouth off his testicles; moving her gently away from the blotch that was under her, he lowered his mouth and began to lick the blotch that was under her, as if he was a cat that was licking milk out of a bowl. **

"Dinah…You…"He couldn't even manage to finish the statement for he pushed her back on the bed.

**As she was lying down, she looked at the boy looking at her lower private part greedily. He hastily lowered his mouth near it, as he sniffed in her scent. He sighed with happiness, as he stuck in his hungry tongue inside her; he immediately grabbed both of her legs, locking them around his neck so he is pressed deeper into her private. His nose on the foreskin of her private, breathing in her scent, his eyes closed to focus on the savory taste, which left him lingering for more. As he hears her screams and cries, panting he gets the sudden urge to lick around, and play around inside. As his new desire takes over him, his tongue working actively licks and plays around. His hands gripped on top of her head holding on to her bed frames, he moans inside of her. As his tongue tries to find a stop within her, his mind is lost in a scrumptious paradise. Her screams and cries becoming louder and louder by each lick his tongue does within her, she places both of her hands on his head. Panting hard, she gently pushes his head, his tongue being shoved in deeper within her; as she hears his groans, her foreskin tightens around his tongue. Clamors of moans, groans, screams and cries of bliss can be heard. **

'I….have to stop…Or else I might eat…her..more…'

**As Daniel tried to stop, his mind was still indulged with the paradise of the scrumptious Dinah; as his tongue is in deep within her swims around freely, exploring and sampling every piece of her. As his mind tells him to eat her, he unclutches his hands from her bed frames and stuck four fingers in, two from each hand, index finger and middle finger. As his five tools of consuming do their work, his eyes wander to the wonderful face of the meal. Her face, a beautiful shade of peach and a shade of apricot, now ripened to a bright red, her forehead being soaked with droplets of perspiration, her panting, her moaning, her groaning, her screams of bliss and cries; the look she makes when she is rolling her head back screaming his name. Everything was so entrancing to him. His tongue exploring around within her finds a weak spot, poking it. She screams loudly, as she tugs on his hair, arching herself for him to get more access. His four fingers working together in unison, finding the same spot his tongue was merely just tapped it as she cried, and a warm fluid went on his tongue. His upper lip covered with her white liquid, cum; his fingers knowing what he wanted taps a bit more. Dinah arching herself, crying, yelping, screaming in bliss, tugging on his hair a bit more strongly ripping a few hair strands from his head. **

**He felt a warm sensation on his tongue and fingers, as he slowly ejected his fingers, he took a moment to register that the warm sensation on his tongue and fingers were hers; her liquid, her fluid; his mind wanting to register the taste of this sensation quickly ejected from her, as she rolled her head back, feeling the squirmy tool that was eating her leaving. His tongue hanging out of his mouth, dripping of her liquids, he selfishly slurped it all in, his tongue back in his mouth. As he felt another warm sensation on his upper lip, he quickly licked it clean, moaning in pleasure of her wholesome flavor. As he noticed the masterpiece that was sprawled out in front of him, he noticed that her whole lower half was covered by the wonderful meal that he has been craving for. As she were panting hard, her breathing becoming shallow, her screams and crying, her moans and groans ringing in the atmosphere. He licked slowly and carefully, to make sure each spot of her was clean. Rolling her head back, she felt the slimy tool work its magic, her hands grasping the bed frames looking for support. As his tongue was finishing up, he looked at her satisfied, and full. Her head still rolled back was being positioned so her eyes could meet the one who devoured her. **

"D-dinah…I…W-we…"He managed to say, whispering

"_W-we…" She panted between her words, trying to gasp for air. "d-did you have a good meal?"_

"Are you alright..? You are panting too hard…Did I hurt you?" He asked, still whispering as that is all he could manage to talk.

"_I am…fine..."She took in a big breath, and gestured for the devourer to lie down beside her._

"Hmmm…I think I can sleep fine tonight…" He whispered caressing her cheek, as he was lying down beside her.

"_O-oh…?"She said, her finger tracing the eater's face's feature. _

**He softly nibbled on her finger as it came closer to his mouth, nodding a solid yes. He has noticed they have been inside each other till night time. He looked over his meal's face. **

"Are you tired…?" He whispered, bringing her closer to him so that his lower genital part was touching and rubbing against her.

"_Mmm…Maybe…" She purred as his lower part was gently rubbing against her_

"Try and get some sleep…" He said softly, his voice returning, reaching over the girl's nude body; he covered them both with the blankets that still had the sweet aroma of their love.

**As the morning, approached Daniel awoke with a sudden start as he couldn't find his Priestess who was with him last night. He noticed that someone has laid out clean clothes for him; wearing it gratefully. He went out of Dinah's room and into the foyer, greeting the soldiers that were on duty.**

'Where is Dinah? Why wasn't she with me this morning..?'

**As his mind replayed the scenes from last night, his smile was wider and brighter than ever. Seeing a familiar shadow of a woman, he shiftly wrapped his arms around her from behind.**

"Mmm…Good morning…" He whispered in her ear, as his smile was still wide and bright.

"_Good morning, My liege…" She whispered back, kissing his lips a good morning. _

"Why were you not with me in the morning?" He asked curiously

"_The maid has told me something that is a burden for our village." She said, looking at him; smiling apologetically to ruin the happy greeting._

"What is it…? What is the burdening news…?" He asked, quite disappointed that one day doesn't pass without him, defeating someone or something.

"_My liege. Something is attacking our gold mines." She said, gently unwrapping herself from his arms, she walked closer to the window in her temple and looked out to the sunrise. _

"We need to teach those greedy fools a lesson! We must prepare for a battle!" He said, wrapping his arms from behind her once more, pecking her cheek.

"_This is an excellent idea! But we must ensure our troops are prepared first. Visit the Barracks to train the troops in order to secure our success." She said, thankful for his loving gestures towards her. _

"Very well,we shall leave as soon as the troops are strengthened. " He nodded, as his arms unwrapped from her. 

**As the preparation of a battle was going on, people were bustling everywhere among the temple. As soon as Daniel wants to touch her again, she looks at him apologetically, smiling because she is being dragged by her servants and that soldier. **

'I might as well rest...' **As soon as he thought that, his eyes started to become heavy as he found a spot to sit and rest, crossing his arms across his chest. His mind wandered off and drifted far away from reality. **

**As he was dreaming, something felt familiarly real. Something is tugging on his arm, tugging him awake.**

"_Daniel…Wake up brave one…Wake up!" She pleaded._

"W-what..?" He asked sleepily, seeing a brown haired girl in front of him. "Dinah.. What's wrong?"

"_We are under attack. Please. We must evacuate." She said, looking around her home, looking grim._

"I have promised to protect you, which also means I have promised to protect this village. I will go." He said, kissing her forehead stands up and stretches.

"_Daniel you cannot. You simply cannot" She said, shaking her head frantically._

"Don't worry Dinah. This time I will not be terribly injured..." He nodded and quickly pecked her cheek goodbye, as he walked outside.

"_N-no! Let the soldiers take care of it! Daniel! Please…Come back!" She shrieked. _

**As he was walking out, he saw the sight of bloodshed. The smell of this revolting red liquid is disgusting. He felt a warm touch wrap around his waist. The same warm sensation he was familiar with.**

"_I cannot let you go..." She says quietly, as her arms wrapped him._

"I cannot let this village and you perish..."He says calmly, closing his eyes to embrace the moment he has with her.

"_Then let us evacuate together hmm? See? Look..."She points to the newly recruited Hunters who were ladies, fighting with the Lancers._

"But..Dinah..."He started to say, before he got caught off.

**As Dinah turns him around, she cups his face in her hands and kisses him**

'I don't care if her hands are oddly warm; it shoots a nice tingle through my whole entire body.'

**He breaks the kiss this time, even if he did not want to**.

"Lady Dinah…"He says as he takes a deep breath, and strokes her cheek.

"_Please..."She pleaded, her eyes begging him as well. _

"Yes My Lady...Let us go…"He nodded, and held her hand.

**As she sighed out of relief, she held his hand firm in his, leading him through the wild once more, to evacuate. **

'For a High Priestess, she sure knows her way around men. I wonder if she ever felt this way before. Of course she has, she probably has kissed tons of boys like me. Why do I even care? She is with me now and that should be the most important thing.'

"_This is it..."She said happily, spinning around the grassy plains. _

"Where are we at Dinah…?" He asked looking around the grassy plains.

"_This is the Baylon Plains, an area known for its beauty and abundance. It was named for the famed beauty, Queen Baylon. "She explained. "it has been overrun by Taurens and other beasts. The place has been burned and the people have fled. "_

"What creatures plague this area?" He asked, as he thought they were supposed to evacuate.

"_There is a gang known as the Brothers Tauren, three exceptional Tauren generals who have single handedly sought to destroy the human race and relive the glory days when Taurens ruled all; the amount of blood already on their hands is unimaginable. The Empire has been weakened by years of fighting this unknown evil that has been growing in the world. It doesn't have any army to send. So warlords like these brothers have stepped up to take control of large areas of Gaia." She continued to explain_

"So it is up to the people to defend themselves?" He asked.

"_People who have not the means to do so, but I am confident that like the great hero Aklorn, the gods will send a new hero to save them." She said, looking at the skies as she spoke._

"Perhaps they could hurry up about it." He says, impatiently.

'I guess I am not the hero…Just her love…'

_How did that puny human get through all my guards? [Says Karlan, one of the three exceptional Tauren generals.]_


End file.
